far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Stordiz Shipping Company
Owned by Arbiter Eridanus Xavier Stordiz the Stordiz Shipping Company is one of the Sector's largest shipping providers. Whether you are ordering a shipment of ACRE supplies, a package of Tiberian paper, or a bottle of wine from Aurikusu Vinyard Stordiz Shipping is the provider for you! History and Creation 2700-2800 To be written... 2801-2900 To be written... 2901-3000 To be written... 3001-3100 To be written... 3101-Present To be written... Leadership Current Famous Historical Leadership Standard Routes North Western Route The North Western Fleet is responsible for trade deliveries into this region of space. A connection made between the sectors of Almu Gerbia [0000], Phalest [0005], Alvero [0406], and Kama [0400], these ships focus on the supply to PRISM and Lovelace as primary delivery and pickup points. The exact route changes every month but follows this general flow: 0406; 0303; 0400; 0202; 0004; 0205; 0305; 0406. This route allows for individual cargo ships to leave from the carrier-class transport and make smaller runs to other nearby worlds. This fleet contains a reasonable amount of free space for freelance ships, piloted by nobles off course, to rent space on the ships with the fastest drives. In recent times the North Western Route has experienced increased pirate activity suspected from the "House" Vagrant members. This fleet is more heavily armored and geared than the internal fleets and is prepared to take on almost any hostile threat. Meet the Fleet North Western Fleet HES Rubicon (NWF) The HES Rubicon is the flagship of the North Western Transport network. The carrier class ship provides easy transportation for smaller frigate class vehicles by allowing them a storage place on board for a modest fee. Equipped with some of the most advanced technology the sector has to offer the Rubicon provides fast an efficient travel to the willing customers. With a selection of 100 luxury cabins and 100 standard 2 person cabins available for passengers the Rubicon always has individuals on board. The ship has two separate hangars located in mirror images across the center line of the ship. Each hanger can hold 5 frigate class and 7 fighter class ships. An additional fighter class ship is able to dock directly below the overhang of the bridge. Shiptender mounts are seen through a series of hatches and connection ports which allow any cruiser class ship to dock but are specifically designed for the round small station design by . This ring allowed for an extension of cargo storage and an increased level of planet-to-planet tickets. This ship is a Carrier (Captial) ship and standardly makes a shipment run with the following ships either docked in the hangar or attached via the shiptender mount. HES Indus (NWF) The HES Indus is a mobile home for inhabitants wishing to travel between the stars. Hitching rides on the HES Rubicon this space station moves around the North Western Route. Equipped with high levels of defense & offensive capabilities this space station can survive in orbit without its mothership. The attached Exodus bay is used for individuals who are engaging in a long drive space journey or when the station is placed into orbital lockdown. The bay allows individuals to sleep through prolonged experiences without needing large amounts of food or water. Rubicon Frigate Class Ships HES Angara (NWF) Designed as a short-range cargo transport the HES Angara spends the most time off the Rubicon of all the other Frigate Class ships. This ship services nearby worlds to primary stops of the carrier allowing for fewer in between stops. For this reason, the ship packs some heavier weaponry to discourage piracy and to protect itself. HES Columbia (NWF) The Carriers most efficient cargo loader. Ths Rubicon normally has two Columbia type ships docked at any time. Efficiently designed for in-system transport the ships provide a large class-to-cargo ratio. These two ships allow for cargo to be quickly ferried either on or off the carrier's massive cargo holds. HES Tagus (NWF) An in-between version of the Angara and Columbia the HES Tagus specializes in more sensitive deliveries while still packing a decent punch of firepower. This ship is primarily used to deliver to moons, research bases, and other orbiting platforms when in the system. HES Rhone (NWF) The HES Rhone is designed for an entirely different purpose. This frigate is the only combat focused frigate which resides on the carrier. When not in drive space this vessel is always ready to launch at a moments notice. It's powerful weaponry and drive-2 spike drive allow for decent maneuverability to defend both the Indus and the Rubicon Rubicon Fighter Class Ships HES Tay (NWF) The HES Tay is a small cargo shuttle which delivers highly specialized materials to remote bases or serves as a passenger ferry. The Rubicon carries 4 of the type ship with it at all times. HES Avon (NWF) The HES Avon makes up the primary defense power of the carrier. Designed with combat in mind the Avon class fighter has trained pilots at the ready to engage small time piracy or bomb larger class ships. HES Comal (NWF) The HES Comal is a small shuttle designed to quickly ferry away the bridge crew in case of emergency. Docked directly beneath deck 10 forward this shuttle is one of the most important vessels attached to the HES Rubicon. North Eastern Fleet HES Nile (NEF) HES Ontario (NEF) Nile Frigate Class Ships HES Erie (NEF) HES Superior (NEF) HES Huron (NEF) HES Michigan (NEF) Nile Fighter Class Ships Note: The ship classes are the same as the Rubicon and Nile but the exterior and interior designs are different. HES Tay (NEF) The HES Tay is a small cargo shuttle which delivers highly specialized materials to remote bases or serves as a passenger ferry. The Nile carries 4 of the type ship with it at all times. HES Avon (NEF) The HES Avon makes up the primary defense power of the carrier. Designed with combat in mind the Avon class fighter has trained pilots at the ready to engage small time piracy or bomb larger class ships. Southern Fleet HES Danube (SF) The HES Danube is the flagship of the Southern Fleet. A similar capacity to the HES Rubicon, the Danube is an older design. Passenger transport is a primary venture of this section of space. Travels to the High Church and Trillia are quite common on these routes. The Danube is generally captained by an older pilot as the routes are quite safe and well traveled. HES Kivu (SF) The HES Kivu helps assist the Danube in passenger transit. By attaching underneath the Danube via a specialized mount, the Kivu acts a reconnaissance and additional cargo space. The onboard cold sleep pods allow for passengers to sleep the entire duration of their space journey. This service is provided for an extra fee. Danube Frigate Class Ships HES Volta (SF) The Danube keeps two HES Voltas crewed and ready to launch at a moments notice whenever in a system. The Volta's are the primary defensive response to any scale attack. Equipped with a Plasma Beam, a Sandthrower, and a Flak Emitter Battery the HES Voltas stand ready to protect the Danube at a moments notice. HES Albert (SF) The HES Albert assists in the defensive capacities of the Danube but also functions as a short-range cargo delivery vessel. The Albert is able to defend itself from minor skirmishes even when away from the main fleet. HES Champlain (SF) The HES Champlain is a standard research station rendezvous vessel. Outfitted with standard anti-piracy gear and plenty of open cargo space the Champlain commonly calls research stations as its ports of call. HES Ohrid (SF) The HES Ohrid is a special transport ship designed to conceal its contents from pirates during transit. The fast ship is able to make its own jumps ahead of the Danube to complete shipments ahead of schedule. Danube Fighter Class Ships Note: The ship classes are the same as the Rubicon and Nile but the exterior and interior designs are different. HES Tay (SF) The HES Tay is a small cargo shuttle which delivers highly specialized materials to remote bases or serves as a passenger ferry. The Danube carries 4 of the type ship with it at all times. HES Avon (SF) The HES Avon makes up the primary defense power of the carrier. Designed with combat in mind the Avon class fighter has trained pilots at the ready to engage small time piracy or bomb larger class ships. The Core Fleet Special Transport Fleets HES Mekong (ST) HES Hudson (ST) Category:Space Ships Category:House Eridanus Products